The present invention relates to a louver construction for the rear window of an automobile.
The present invention is related to my copending patent application Ser. No. 419,083, filed Sept. 16, 1982 for Louver Construction and that disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
It is common in automobile designs to provide a substantially large rear window area. Such a rear window area permits heat build up in the vehicle which can be objectionable especially during the warm seasons. Louver structures have been used on rear windows to minimize such heat build up and in fact have been and are being used for the latter reason as well as other reasons including greater privacy, rear passenger comfort (again from the sun), etc.
The present invention is an improved rear window louver construction which can be readily adapted for diferent window shapes. The improved rear window louver also provides sufficient center and vertical clearance to permit the continued use of rear window windshield wipers.
The louver of the present invention is a simple construction which lends itself to easy assembly and also to compact "knock down" packaging and is of a `fool proof` design to minimize the chance of improper assembly.
The louver design of the present invention has significant flexibility and versatility and can, with slight modification, accommodate the different shapes, i.e. width, length, etc., of various rear windows. The design is particularly useful for accommodating changes in vertical sweep (i.e. top to bottom curvature) of various rear windows.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a louver design which can be readily adapted to rear windows of varying shapes and contours.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a louver of a simple construction which lends itself to easy assembly and to compact "knock down" packaging while still permitting the use of generally common components on a number of different rear window shapes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a louver construction which is of a construction which inhibits the possibility of improper assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a louver construction for the rear window of an automobile which permits use of rear window windshield wipers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a louver construction which is readily removable from the rear window.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved louver construction for rear windows of automobiles.